


Odin and Rinkah: C to S - support

by Sketchione



Series: Fire Emblem Fates: Extra supports [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, fan made support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchione/pseuds/Sketchione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan made version of a possible Odin/Rinkah support. Odin learns about Rinkah's distrust of dark magic users and tries to help. Rinkah wants Odin to get lost...initially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odin and Rinkah: C to S - support

**Author's Note:**

> The support chain nobody asked for. Correction. The supports nobody knew they wanted! Aching blood and Fiery blood together? A winning combination.

C support:

Odin: Ahaha! Yes! The time is right! I call upon the accursed forces of the umbral demons. The forces of the luminary angels! Lend me your power oh opposite ones!

Rinkah: …

Odin: Yes! Yes! A million affirmations do grace me with their unholy greatness! I can feel…no…no…YES! A mix of light and dark to create the ultimate hero!

Rinkah: …

Odin: The spirits have accepted me! Prepare deadly adversary for I am no longer Odin Dark…I am Odin Dark’s…darkness. 

Odin: Eh…the name could be a bit more…imposing. We can work on that later. 

Odin: But for now…I unleash my most special move yet…HERO OF LIGHT AND SHADOW’S RESPLENDANT BANE!

Rinkah: WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!

Odin: H-huh?!

Rinkah: I came all the way out here away from camp to be alone and what do I get? Some idiot shouting the entire forest down?! 

Odin: I’m sorry! I didn’t meant to disturb whatever musings you were having. I thought I was all alone out here. 

Rinkah: So did I…hey wait! I know you! You’re that weirdo everyone’s been warning me about. “Nohr’s most infamous spellcaster”.

Odin: You wound and praise me in the same breath, Rinkah! I don’t know whether to be charmed or…

Rinkah: Hold on how do you know my name? We’ve never spoken before. Trust me when I say I’d remember a weirdo like you.

Odin: I have a name too you know!

Rinkah: Just answer the question! How do you know me?

Odin: Ahahaha! How could anyone not know the enigmatic Rinkah of the Flame Tribe? The fiercest most loyal warrior we have and yet never seen at any gatherings or with other people.

Rinkah: I like my space, that’s all. It’s the way of the Flame Tribe.

Odin: You can still talk to your allies. You can be private while working within a group, no? Is that not the Flame Tribe way?

Rinkah: Who are you to tell me what the laws of my tribe are? How do you know our ways?

Odin: A good hero is never idle! I investigate every one of our allies to make sure there are no bad apples waiting to rot us out from the inside.

Rinkah: …So you’ve been watching me without my permission?

Odin: That’s not what I said at all!

Rinkah: Enough of this. The tribe has always said dark magic users aren’t to be trusted and now I see why. Plus you’ve ruined my alone time by yelling and waving your arms around like a lunatic. I’m leaving. (Rinkah leaves)

Odin No wai…she’s gone. Great job, Odin. This has to be a new record for annoying someone you’ve just met.

\---  
B support

Odin: Hello there, Rinkah. Might I have a word?

Rinkah: If you have to, weirdo. Just be quick. I’ve got things to do.

Odin: Like stare into space at the edge of camp? And you’re still going to call me that are you?

Rinkah: You know how my tribe works. Solitude is our way…and yes…I’m still going to call you that. You’re a weirdo don’t try and deny it.

Odin: …It is merely dramatic flair but if you insist…

Rinkah: I do.

Odin: Then that’s fine. But it is hardly my defining trait and certainly not my name!

Rinkah: You could’ve fooled me.

Odin: …

Rinkah: If you’re going to speak then get to the point. Otherwise, leave me be.

Odin: …Right. I wanted to know about what you said the other day. About all dark magic users being not being trustworthy.

Rinkah: Oh that. I don’t have to explain myself to you.

Odin: You should! We are allies after all! Both serving Lord/Lady Avatar as chosen heroes of the…

Rinkah: Alright I get it! I’m only here because of the alliance my father made but if it’ll get you to shut up then I’ll explain.

Odin: …

Rinkah: Great.

Rinkah: My tribe has had…encounters with dark mages and sorcerers before. None of them ended well. They’re tried to cheat and lie their way into our treasury or land and failing that, curse it into ash.

Rinkah: When I was just a kid one went after my father because of a ‘deal’ gone wrong. They tried to hurt him for not agreeing to their terms. He made it out but…I’ll never forgive your kind for that..

Odin: …I’m sorry. I didn’t know. But still…I’m not a ‘kind’ or anything. I’m just a simple servant of the darkness and…

Rinkah: Don’t try to weasel your way out of this! You’re just like them. They stand for everything the Fire Tribe despises!

Odin: Which is?

Rinkah: Deceit. Insincerity. Spinelessness. 

Odin: How dare you associate the chosen one with such slander! I stand for truth, justice, and flair! I…am Odin Dark!

Rinkah: See! It’s even in your name. Odin ‘Dark’! You chose your name to embrace their ideals! You’re just like the people who hurt my father.

Odin: I assure you I’m not. I’ll prove it to you.

Rinkah: As if I’d be fooled by something like that. This is just an attempt to try and get close to me isn’t it?

Odin: Why would Lord Leo have hired someone as…how did you put it? ‘Deceitful’ and ‘spineless’ as me to protect his life?

Rinkah: D-don’t change the subject. You Nohrian’s are a strange bunch. How am I supposed to know? 

Odin Heh…you’re no better than these dark omens you claim me to be one with. Making unfounded accusations and deceitful comments about Lord Leo like that. He’s been a good liege and person to me and to everyone in Nohr. 

Rinkah: …

Odin: But…I’ll forgive that unfounded defamation if you’ll just do one thing for me.

Rinkah: I’m listening. I’m not saying I’m going to do anything you say but I’m listening.

Odin: …Watch me during the next battle.

Rinkah: What? No I’ve got better things to do.

Odin: Then how will you know how dishonorable I’m being? 

Rinkah: I just will, okay? I already said you dark magic users are all the same so don’t make me repeat myself.

Odin: …You just did.

Rinkah: Shut up! You tricked me into doing that. Trickery is a dark mage’s hallmark!

Odin: Just watch me. If I at any time behave dishonorably and not as the chosen one should then I’ll admit you’re right.

Rinkah: …And you can cut it out with the ‘chosen one’ stuff as well. No one believes it, weirdo. Not me nor anyone.

Odin: …I’ll see you around, Rinkah. (Odin leaves)

Rinkah: Yeah…no. That’s not going to happen.

Rinkah: ...

Rinkah: Still…it might be interesting to see how deluded he really is. I’ll give it a go.

\---  
A Support

Rinkah: Hey Odin.

Odin: Ah Rinkah I was just…hey wait you used my name!

Rinkah: So what if I did?

Odin: Oh joyous day! Finally I’m not a weirdo anymore!

Rinkah: …Actually you’re still a weirdo. A really, really, weird one.

Odin: A-ah…well I’ll take what I can get I suppose. What kind of hero would I be to let a little lack of belief on someone else’s part tear me down?

Rinkah: …A little lack of belief? Hah! If only that were true…

Odin: Whatever are you insinuating?!

Rinkah: You don’t have to hide it, Odin. You and I both know how little belief anyone here has in you.

Odin: …

Odin …I know. You didn’t have to say it so bluntly though. 

Odin: Maybe I’ll hide in a dark corner or something so people don’t have to see me.

Rinkah: But…and I can’t believe I’m saying this…that’s EXACTLY what makes you a good person, Odin.

Rinkah: You don’t let what anyone else thinks of you influence how you act. You’re…kinda like me in that respect. I respect that.

Odin: You…respect me?

Rinkah: Don’t let it get to your head, weirdo! I just...

Rinkah: Look…I was watching you in the last battle okay?

Odin: I thought you said…

Rinkah: I know what I said! But…I was curious.

Rinkah: I’m allowed so shut it!

Rinkah: I saw what you did for the villagers. When everyone else was trying to fall back to regroup, you charged on ahead to save those children.

Rinkah: Originally I thought you were just glory hunting, trying to be an unnecessary hero or it was a trick or something but…it wasn’t. 

Rinkah: I didn’t even notice them until you’d pulled them all out! If you hadn’t gone in there then…well…I’m just glad you did.

Odin: …

Rinkah: Charging ahead like that is strictly frowned upon in the Flame Tribe. We’re not exactly a huge group so every member’s life is sacred. Abandoning the group is a death sentence.

Odin: I had to do it. The enemy were surrounding them. If they’d gotten there before I did…I shudder to think.

Rinkah: So you carried them out one by one while also fighting off half a dozen scouts. I know. I just told you what I saw.

Odin: …

Rinkah: That’s the strangest part about it though…I know I wasn’t the only one to see what you did. The villagers were so happy their children were back but you didn’t stay. You ran back to us to help hold the line. 

Rinkah: Many of us apart from me saw it and yet…

Odin: I know. It’s fine I’m used to it. Like I said…I didn’t do it for the glory.

Rinkah: But that’s the whole point! I heard what those recruits were saying about you! They were saying things like ‘he just did it because everyone was there to watch him’ and ‘if our group had been elsewhere he’d have let the villagers die’. 

Rinkah: Every other dark magic user I’ve met in the past would have been spineless when it came to a sleight. They’d have tried to correct them to clear their own name but…you didn’t. 

Odin: So? It doesn’t matter.

Rinkah: Doesn’t matter? How…how can you be okay with this?!

Odin: It doesn’t matter. Odin Dark cares not for the idle ramblings of nameless recruits.

Rinkah: Odin be serious for a second! If that kind of talk happened between members of the Flame Tribe then the instigators would be banished! Trying to disgrace your fellow warriors is one of the gravest crimes thinkable.

Odin: A good thing we’re not of the Flame Tribe then. I don’t want anyone banished because of my sake.

Rinkah: Even if people are saying untrue things about the good you’ve done?

Odin: Of course. A hero is never idle, no matter what his comrades think of him!

Rinkah: …You’re a weirdo, Odin. Plain and simple. I saw the way you were flailing your arms about during the fight and yet…when it gets down to it…you’re an honourable warrior. You saved those children’s lives and their parents broken hearts when you charged in their. I saw your face. You were so serious. I didn’t think it possible. 

Rinkah: I…I admit I was wrong.

Odin: Oh? About what?

Rinkah: About dark magic users. You’re not like anyone I’ve met, be it mage or otherwise. You showed honor and courage on the battlefield and yet were humble and didn’t try to correct obviously false information.

Odin: Rinkah…

Rinkah: You’re not all bad, you dark magic types…and some of you even have the tiniest shred of a warriors’ spirit.

Odin: …Is that the best I’m going to get out of you?

Rinkah: Be grateful I admitted that at all! Don’t push your luck.

Odin: Ahaha! Odin Dark knows when to take what he can get. Truly though…I’m grateful at least someone else believes in me.

Odin: Thanks Rinkah.

Rinkah: …

Rinkah: Anytime, Odin. 

\---  
S support

Rinkah: Hey Odin.

Odin: Ah Rinkah! I was just wanting to speak with you. I know what you did.

Rinkah: I have no idea what you’re talking about.

Odin: Oh? Then why have the new recruits suddenly stopped spreading rumors about me and referring to me as ‘Sir Odin’?

Rinkah: No idea. Maybe they’ve finally figured out you’re not as bad as people say you are? Weird…but good.

Odin: Hah I wish it were so! Yet…the alternative isn’t so bad either.

Rinkah: …

Odin: I think you stood up for me behind my back. You talked to them and tried to convince them of my ‘real self’ am I correct?

Rinkah: …S-so what if I did?! Not recognising a hero’s achievements, no matter how weird he is, is a terrible thing in the Flame Tribe. They were disrespecting your reputation as a warrior. They had to be corrected.

Odin: …I appreciate what you were trying to do but…you shouldn’t have done it. 

Rinkah: Why not? They were too weak to recognise your skill in battle. They needed to be…

Odin: I know but…I don’t deserve any of that.

Rinkah: Odin…

Odin: Hah…I like it when you use my name.

Rinkah: Don’t get used to it, weirdo! You’re still the weirdest one in Hoshido and Nohr combined. Even if you are a formidable warrior.

Odin: …

Rinkah: B-but not in a bad way!

Rinkah: I’ve been watching in battle for a while now.

Odin …

Rinkah: I get you now. You just use your bravado and mystic words to hide your true self.

Odin: Rinkah…

Rinkah: After all this time…I get you, Odin. I thought you were just a crazy loud mouthed fraud who craved attention and made it look like you’d done some heroic deeds.

Rinkah: …But I get it. You use your act to distance yourself from people you care about. That isn’t so different to what I’ve been doing all this time. I can’t just blame this on the law of the Flame Tribe.

Rinkah: I’ve been pushing people away and trying to be on my own to stop myself from forming attachments.

Odin: Because you’re scared you won’t be able to protect them? That you might lose someone you care about?

Odin: Yeah…I know that feeling.

Rinkah: …

Odin: Alright…you got me. Most of my confidence IS just an act, I admit.

Odin: But…it isn’t just to distance myself from people. It…

Rinkah: It gives people hope. It inspires them that if someone with a great, heroic personality like ‘Odin Dark’ is around then there’s someone to look up to.

Odin: …How did you?

Rinkah: I already said it once! Don’t make me say it again!

Odin…

Rinkah: I’ve…um…been watching you a lot lately. Almost every battle…and maybe sometimes outside of it.

Odin: Errr…

Rinkah: N-not like that! Not in a creepy way! Just…

Rinkah: I’ve seen how you act when you think no one is looking. Like you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders. When you see a new recruit walk by…it’s like all that tiredness and pain vanishes. 

Rinkah: You put on that goofy grin and spout nonsense spells to keep the morale up…when all the time you’re scared it’s all for nothing.

Odin: …

Odin: …

Odin: …

Odin…I’ve been told that before, you know. They...they were kinda right, I guess.

Rinkah: Oh?

Odin: Yeah…a long time ago and in a place very far from here. When all hope was lost I had all but dropped my act. I saw no point in giving others false hope when there seemed to be no light at the end.

Odin: Yet…that’s exactly why I had to continue doing it. If I was seen to be giving up hope then what kind of message would that’ve sent? I hid my real self away…my scared self…so that others might have hope.

Odin: I guess I got a bit carried away with the whole act, huh? Sorry if I disturbed you, Rinkah.

Rinkah: N-no it’s…uh…endearing.

Odin …What?

Rinkah: That came out wrong! I…uh…what did you even come to talk to me about anyway?

Odin: O-oh right! I guess what you’ve been saying kinda leads on to what I’m going to ask.

Odin: Here goes…

Odin: Rinkah…has anyone ever left the Flame Tribe before?

Rinkah: W-what?! What kind of a question is that?

Odin: A very touchy one apparently! I…just forget I said anything.

Rinkah: Odin wait! It’s…leaving the Flame Tribe is a serious business. It’s practically unheard of!

Rinkah: Though to answer your question…yes. There have been rare times in the past where an individual has cut ties with the Tribe.

Rinkah: It hasn’t always been accepted by everyone and there’s been some dissent because of it…but ultimately there’s nothing anyone can do if someone decides to leave.

Odin: Ah…I see.

Odin: And…and for what reasons would an individual decide to leave?

Rinkah: Where is this going, Odin? What’s the sudden interest in my Tribe?

Odin: Um…I…well…

Odin: J-just answer me, please Rinkah. I have to know.

Rinkah: …

Rinkah: Well…some have left because of a desire for a new way of life. Some have left because of disagreements between members.

Rinkah: And some…ahem…

Rinkah: Some have left because of…love.

Rinkah: Sometimes they want to marry someone the chief doesn’t approve of. There. You happy?

Odin: …

Odin: I wish it were that simple.

Rinkah: Wish what were simple? Speak words, Odin, not theatrics!

Odin: Rinkah…put simply…I appear to have fallen in love with you.

Rinkah: W-WHAT?!

Odin: I know. I barely understand it myself but it has happened. You are one of the few to have truly understood me for who I really am.

Odin: No…I’m not always as hopeful or brave as I like to make everyone think. No…I not really a legendary hero with the blood of darkness running through him. No I’m not even as good a warrior or as honourable as you think I am.

Odin: But you, Rinkah. You accepted me for who I am regardless of that. You stood up for me when no one else did. Even though you think I’m weird you still acknowledge my part of this army. 

Odin: …Not many are so kind.

Rinkah …

Odin: But this isn’t meant to be. I just had to tell you, that’s all. I don’t expect anything to come of this information I have imparted. You’re far too good for someone like me.

Rinkah: Don’t I get a say in this?

Odin: …You don’t mean?

Rinkah: Yeah, you’re weird. Yeah, you shout and wave your arms around when casting spells. Yeah…I don’t think I care about any of that. 

Rinkah: No matter how you look at it, you’re still a good fighter. You’re like no dark magic user or even person I’ve ever met before. You’re a good person whether you think so or not. No matter how many times people put you down you get back up.

Rinkah: If those same people begged for your help you’d give it without question. That’s more than I can do. I respect you, Odin. More than you could ever know.  
Rinkah: So yes…I love you too, you weirdo.

Odin: …And I love you but…it is not meant to be.

Rinkah: If you give me some crap about it ‘not being written in the stars’ or something I’ll punch you here and now!

Odin: N-no, Rinkah! I still love you but…it’s about what you said earlier. About me being the weirdest weirdo in all of Hoshido and Nohr. That’s just the problem. You see…I’m not actually from Nohr.

Rinkah: What?! But I’ve heard all the soldiers, Prince Leo included! You’re Nohr’s most infamous spell caster!

Odin: Hah. That I am…but I’m still not from Nohr. I’m from a land far beyond the boundaries of Nohr or even this world. A world separated not only by space but by time as well. I must return to this place after the war has ended. 

Odin: Hah…you must think me being theatrical again or even lying. No one could believe such a tall tale. I understand if you don’t still love me…

Rinkah: Could you be quiet for one second, Odin! Stop trying to speak for me already! I…I believe you. It is written into your face in a way no lie could ever mirror. And…and…I still love you.

Rinkah: Heh…what you say actually makes a lot of sense.

Odin: It does?

Rinkah: Yeah. Someone as outlandish and weird as you could never be from around here. I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner.

Odin: W-well be that as it may…you see why now our union can never be complete, don’t you?

Rinkah: …If I marry you then you’ll have to leave this place anyway. Either I leave the Flame Tribe or we get our hearts broken.

Rinkah: Yeah…I understand.

Odin: And you are the chieftain’s daughter of all people! Meant for a life of conquest! I cannot simply steal you away from your people and family….your birthright. Thus…I will leave you before these feelings grow any stronger than they already have. There will be no revelations for me.

Rinkah: There you go again making decisions without consulting me! Odin, just listen!

Rinkah: As strange as it seems…there are times when the child of the leader of the Flame Tribe hasn’t become their successor.

Odin: W-what?

Rinkah: It’s rare, don’t get me wrong…but not unheard of. Some were claimed by war…some by illness. There has only been one other recorded case of the rule not being followed.

Odin…

Rinkah: Love, Odin. The same love I now feel for you. They wished to marry outside of the clan to someone the chieftain wouldn’t bless so…they eloped together. A new successor was found and life went on for both parties.

Odin: …Does this mean?

Rinkah: I love you, Odin. I can’t believe I do but I do. I will speak with my father to see what he has to say. It will be hard…the Flame Tribe are the only family I have ever known…but…it is something I am willing to do. For you, we can start a new family.

Odin: …

Rinkah: Are you crying?

Odin: N-no! It’s just something in my…oh who am I kidding! Yes, I am and I don’t care that you can see it!

Rinkah: That’s what I love about you. Some may call crying a weakness but it is far stronger to me that you show weakness to those you trust, then hide it away and pretend all is well. I would never choose a weak mate and you Odin…you’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. I’ll gladly travel with you to your land of birth, be it far away or not.

Odin: …Words cannot convey how much your words mean to me.

Odin: …I love you, Rinkah. May the stars shine down on us! I swear I will make you happy, no matter the cost!

Rinkah: …You’re still a big weirdo, Odin. But…I love you all the more for it. I’ll make you happy too, I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> Odin references Awakening's future past DLC where he'd pretty much dropped his dramatic persona because he was losing hope. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! This is a seriously rarepair right here but hey...what's life if we can't have strange things sometimes. Strange in a good way, I hope you'll agree.


End file.
